Watching HTTYD
by CNC7216
Summary: Thor, Odin and I bring the people of Berk to watch HTTYD.(WARNING: Genderbent Hicstrid therefore things will change in the movie). Anything you recognize belongs to DreamWorks or else I wouldn't be here. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hazel, we have to tell your dad that we found the Dragon Nest!"Ash told Hazel urgently, lightly shaking her shoulders with his hands.

"Ash, we can't, he'll kill Toothless! Please! Don't make me go through with this! Can't we just leave and not come back, leaving a note about the nest!? Please, Ash don't make me do this!" Hazel begged. Toothless sensing his riders distress cooed to her and nugded her hand wanting her to pet him.

"Wait. We could show them with the Nightmare that you would have to fight. You could show them that they are good, and then tell them why you don't have to kill them."Ash says and Hazel hugs him, pecks him on the cheek and says that they have to go home.

"Ok, Toothless stay here in the cove and I will be back tomorrow."

"What about my good night kiss?"Ash whines."You'll get it when we reach my house, because a gentleman always takes their lady to their house, then they go to their house."

"Yes, my lady."

A flash envvelopes them and they appear in the back of a very large room with large comfortable looking chairs. They are red and soft and recline, some of them even rock. Another flash comes and they are not alone anymore, all of the vikings from Berk were all in a pile in the middle of the room. Some were fortunate enough to land away from everyone else.

Stoick stood up and said, "Where's Hazel?"

"Right here dad." Hazel said as she walked over with Ash trailing behind her. "We're not alone either. Look, there's someone we don't know and then two others that look like Thor and Odin."

"Could you please introduce yourselves and tell us why we are here?" Stoick asked the people in the front of the room.

"Well, I am pretty sure you recognize these two here. But I am the person that asked them to do this. I am UniDuckaSaurus, Rider of the Screaming Death, Banshee, Gaurdian of writing, and master Archer. Oh, and you can call me Saurus for short." Said the Female out of the group of three. She had white hair in two braids over her shoulders and bangs that covered her gold eyes with white irises(no pupils). She had blue horns with demon wings and a tail. She wore white elbow length fingerless gloves and knee high fur boots. Saurus also wore a blue mid thigh length dress and white leggings and a white beanie with the words GMAD on also wore a messenger bag over her shoulder with coloring, drawing and writing utensils peeping out of the front pockets and a jornal in hand and had a Screaming Death beside her.

"Lords Odin and Thor, would you please explain why we are hear?" You could hear Hazel's voice resonate throughout the room.

"My dear, you are hear to watch what is called a movie in the future. It is a series of moving pictures that depict senes that people watch for entertainment or education. In your case education...about what Dragons really are. Two of the people in here know who they really are and I am happy to know that not everyone here is against Dragons because of what they are forced to do." Odin replied cheerfully, but serious at the same time.

"Father, you have given away too much." Thor laughs.

"I am terribly sorry, but we must go now. You will figure out what I mean soon enough!" With a flash the two gods were gone.

"Okay, here are the rules. 1) There will be no harming of any kind, no matter who it may be. Well, there's nothing else really but info I have to give to you and then I will be gone. So, when a certain amount of people get distracted the movie will pause, there will also be breaks for food and the bathroom. Oh, we have disarmed you so you will not be able to attack anyone. If you harm any of the new guests you will not have the Gods mercy. On that happy note, lets get started with the movie... Oops I forgot about the other guests."

Saurus opens a large door that held back...

"DRAGONS!" A Viking yelled. Many vikings reached for their weapons, not finding them, and children hiding behind their parents. "STOP! DID YOU HERE WHAT SAURUS SAID?! IF WE TRIED TO DO ANYTHING TO THE GUESTS WE WOULDN'T HAVE THE GODS MERCY! SO STOP!" Hazel screamed at them all, her throught now dry from yelling and breaths coming out in short ragged bursts. No one had noticed that Saurus left with a pop because of the roars and battle cries.

"Why thank you Hazel, dear." No one could find the owner of the voice, until Fishlegs pointed up. The voice was strongest at the ceiling. "Oh, don't worry it is just I, the one and only UniDuckaSaurus!"

"Okay then can I speak to you in private for a second? I have a very important question." Hazel asked. "Yes, thank you for stopping everyone though and I swear by the godds that you will have protection when the time comes." Replied Saurus.

"Thank you. But about that question?"

"Oh, yes, definitely. You will disappear with a pop and appear infront of me."

POP!

"Soooo, fire away?"Saurus said. "Where's Toothless?" Hazel asked.

"I should've known you would ask that. He is in the crowd of dragons and will come out when you think you need him most."

"Thank you. So, Movie time?"

"I'm going to put everyone in a seat when I take take you back. So, Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens will be in the front row and the rest of the vikings will be nehind them. You and Ash however will be closer to the Dragons, in the back of the room away from everyone else, so Toothless can get to you faster."

"Well then, I'm ready to go. Thanks!"

POP!

When Hazel got back everyone was seated and she was next to Ash. The screen started and the words 'How To Train Your Dragon' popped onto the screen, making Hazel and Ash worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Fade in:**

**EXT. North Sea/Village-Night**

**We skim above a dark, wid ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

**Hazel (V.O.)**

**This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

'Where had Hazel's voice come from?!' was the most frantic thought of the Vikings. Most of the Vikings were laughing and Hazel, who was in the front of the room, was glad that her humour had made someone besides Gobber laugh.

**Hazel (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

**The camera drifts closer, circling.**

**Hazel (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosqiutos. We have...**

**Sheep graze peacfully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE-CONTINUOS**

**A door is pulled open... as a Dragon swoops directly toward it, blasting fire. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating Hazel, a gangly teenage girl.**

Unknown to the other Vikings Ash get's a dreamy look on his face when seeing Hazel in the faint light on the screen. Stoick sees this and glares at Ash snapping him out of his reverrie.

**Hazel:...Dragons**

The Vikings realized what they were watching another Dragon raid and were getting angry that they had to watch this. How ever the Dragons wanted to see how they looked in battle.

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

**She reopens the sizzling door, and leaps off of the front porch. She weaves through the erupting mayhem gracefully as vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

**Hazel (V.O.)**

**Most people would leave. Not us We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

"What do you mean we have stubbornness issues?!" Snotlout screamed. While other vikings were nodding silently in agreement. "Look around you boy. We have scars, burns and various cuts and bruises. We don't want to leave the island we worked so hard to get. We aren't going to leave because of measly little dragons." Ash's dad said. The dragons growled at this offence and tried to snap at him but some invisible force keeps them from biting him.

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour into the streets, axe in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making her way through the battle.**

Hazel frowns, remembering this night very clearly. The Vikings around her groan, knowing that whenever Hazel gets out disaster strikes, but this time it waasn't the village it was her that was damged. Ash who was sitting next to her the entire time looks at Hazel, clearly remembering the night just as well as her.

**Hazel (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My name's Hiccup. It's one of the best names out there because parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like or charming viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

Everyone cracks up at that. Stoick is smilling because he knows that Hazel likes her name, but he can't hold in his laughter and chuckles at his daughter's sarcasm.

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hazel over.**

**Viking:(Fierce) ARGGGGGHHHHHHH(cheery, insane) Mornin'**

"Sorry 'bout that!" The viking yells, unsure of where Hazel is.

"It's okay it hapens all the time!" She yells back. "What do you mean 'it hapens all the time'?" Stoick asks worriedly.

"Vikings flying through the air."

**Hazel gets back up and keeps running towards the forge.**

**Hazel (V.O.)**

**Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

**Hoark:What are you doing out!?**

**Hazel:...Burnthair the Broad...**

**Burnthair:Get inside!**

**Hazel:...Phlegma the Fierce...**

**Phlegma the Fierce:Get back inside!**

**Hazel:Ack.**

**She passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.**

**Enter Stoick, the biggest viking of all. He yanks Hazel from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

**Stoick: Hazel!? What are you doing out!?**

**Flames light up his scowling face and matted beard. He sets Haze down and turns to the sky, searching.**

**Hazel (V.O.)**

**(IN AWE)That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of it's shoulders. Do I believe it?**

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

**Hazel (V.O.)(CONT'D)**

**Yes. I do.**

Hazel burries her head into Ash's chest out of embarrassmentand and he comforts her, much to the disbelief and confsion of the tribe. The dragons are disgusted that the humans take honor in slaghtering dragons, even though he does look strong ... and scary.

**An explosion forces Vikings to duck. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

Stoick laughes silently to know that even his own daughter believes in that rumor.

**Hazel (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Oh yeah, there's one more thing you should know...**

**Hazel: Dad, the house is on fire and collapsing because of a nightmare.**

**Stoick:Great. Get to Gobber.**

**Hazel runs into the forge.**

**Stoick:What do we have?**

**Viking#1:Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks and you now about the Nightmare**

**Stoick:Any Night Furies?**

In the crowd of dragons, you could recognize Toothless who was still strugling to make it to Hazel and, grudgingly, Ash. Toothless didn't like Ash at all, taking his rider away from him, his little adopted hatchling away from him, how dare he?!

**Viking#1:None so far.**

**Stoick:(Relieved)Good.**

**Viking:Hoist the torches!**

**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky...and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hazel crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

**STALL-CONTINUOUS**

**She crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacsmith resapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

**Gobber: Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

**Hazel dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

**Hazel:C'mon! What would they do with me? I'm so small I could be a morsel they'd just ignore me.**

**Gobber:They need toothpicks, don't they?**

**Hazel gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as the Vikings crowd thecounter for replacements.**

**Hazel (V.O.)**

**The meathead with the interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentic since I was little. Well...Littler.**

"Who you callin' meathead?!" I really hope you can tell who said that.

"Yes and your nickname for me is toothpick! You shouldn't be talkin'"

**EXT. VILLAGE-CONTINUOUS ON STOICK**

**Stoick:We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

**Hazel (V.O.)**

**See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

**Viking: FIRE!**

**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza-four teens, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a hot, strong Viking boy. Hazel leans out of the stall to watch him.**

Hazel burries her red face into the crook of Ash's neck knowing what she had thought next. In response Ash kisses her hair and whispers comforting words in Norse. Stoick was angry that someone was touching her but happy that there was someone else that he knew that loved and cared for Hazel as much as he and Gobber did. The rest of the Vikings were confused and the girls jealous of Hazel and the boys, Ash because Hazel was top of the dragon training class and Hazel was the chiefs daughter.

**Hazel (V.O.)**

**Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the fraternal Twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and**

**(DREAMY)Ash.**

**A slow-motion explosion erupts behind him, framing him in a sexy ball of fire. The others join him, looking awesome and heroic.**

Ash blushed at Hazel's reaction to him and hugs her tighter and pulls her into his lap. Atleast he knew that she liked him back. Hazel is wondering why Ash is squeezing her so she looks up to see him blushing and looks at the screen, only to bury her face in his chest again.

**Hazel (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Their job is so much cooler.**

**Hazel jumps out the window and tries to join them, but is caught by Gobber midair.**

**Hazel(CONT'D) (PLEADING): Awww, c'mon. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

**Gobber: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

Everyone laughs now. Gobber couldn't have worded that any better! Hazel was blushing furiously, her chest squished against Ash's and her face burried in his neck. By this time Ash was blushing because of the position and the little to no space between him and Hazel. He pulled her closer so that there was no space between them and burries his face in her hair but positioned himself so that he would still be able to see the screen.

**Hazel: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life would get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

**Gobber: Nope, your dad would kill me, and you can't lift an axe or even throw one of...**

**He picks up a bola(iron balls connected by a rope).**

**Gobber:...these.**

**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds it's legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

**Hazel: Oh, yes I can, not the bola, but the axe part. I can use a hammer anyway, or a sword.**

**Hazel pushes herself farther into Ash, if that's even possible, making him very uncomfortable. He had been aching to kiss her since the flight, even if the Red Death had ruined the 'Romantic Flight'.**

**Hazel: But this...**

**She rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

**Hazel(CONT'D):...will throw it for me.**

**Hazel opens the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber...and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

**Viking: Argh!**

"Hey! That actually hurt!" Came from the middle of the room and everyone burst out laughing.

**Gobber: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

**Hazel: Mild calibration issue...**

**Gobber: Hazel. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

**Gobber gestures in Hazel's general direction.**

**Gobber(CONT'D):...this.**

**Hazel(ASTONISHED):But...you just pointed to all of me.**

**Gobber: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!**

**Gobber laughs loudly and the teens soon follow, but Stoick ruins their moment by glaring at them.**

**Hazel(THREATENING): Ohhhh...**

**Gobber(MIMICKING): Ohhhh, yes.**

**Hazel: You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained.(BEAT)There will be consequences!**

**Gobber tosses her a sword.**

**Gobber: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

**Hazel takes it begrudgingly and puts it onto the grinding wheel. She stews...Fantasizing...**

Stoick was wondering if Hazel saw Gobber as more of a fatherly figure than him. Everyone else was watching them fool around on screen.

**Hazel(V.O.)**

**One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

**-LOWER PLAINS-CONTINUOUS**

**Nadders land, gathering, like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**

**Hazel(V.O.)**

**A Nadder's head is sure to at least get me noticed.**

The Nadders growl, they could do more than get you noticed! They could get you a mate.

**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep poor out and scatter. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronkles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off lie loaded pelicans.**

**Hazel(V.O.)(CONT'D)**

**Gronkles are tough. Taking down one those would definitely get me a boyfriend.**

A few of said dragons raise their heads proudly knowing that Boyfriend meant mate for humans.

**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peaks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**

**Hazel(V.O.)(CONT'D)**

**A Zippleback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status**.

Zipplebacks raise their heads. Double status was good right?

**A second head pokes through the door and lights ! The two heads fly through the explosion, their heads zipping together to reveal a single body. it flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a catapult tower.**

**Catapult Operator: They found the sheep!**

**Stoick(FRUSTRATED): Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**Catapult Operator: Fire!**

**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

**Hazel(V.O.)**

**And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best vikings go after those. They have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

The Nightmares raise their heads proudly. They are so powerful that only the best can go after them!

**Stoick:Reload! I'll take care of this.**

**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly a loud ballistic moaning streaks catapult crew ducks.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL-CONTINUOUS**

**ON HAZEL, looing up from her work, reacting to the same sound.**

**Hazel(V.O.)**

**But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

**Viking: Night Fury! Get down!**

**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning builds.**

Chills goes down everyones back. Well not everyone. Hazel and Ash just smile knowing their best friend will see them soon.

**Stoick:JUMP!**

**KABOOM! The Catapult explodes as though hit by an artillery shell...sending Soick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

**Hazel(V.O.)**

**This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames**

**Hazel(V.O.)(CONT'D)**

**...never misses.(BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first**.

Hazel whimpered into Ash's chest and he hugged her tight, kissed her cheek, and whispered comforting things into her ear. Hazel started to sob silently into Ash's chest, he had felt his shirt get wet but didn't care, he just stroked Hazel's hair to calm her down. Meanwhile...

"HA! Hazel can't kill that retched beast! I'll be the first Dragon slayer to ever kill the Night Fury!" I hope you can tell who said that. This comment angered Stoick and Gobber. A lot. Simaultaneously, they yelled, "If it weren't for her there weapons for you to fight with, therefore you would be dead! SO SHUT UP!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?! YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEAD-ACHE WITH ALL YOUR YELLING!" Hazel screamed when she had finished crying into Ash's chest. Her breathing was ragged and loud, her chest rising and falling as she stood there. Her face was red from crying and frustration, tears still coming down her face. All eyes were on her. Ash was by her side, arm around her waist. Everyone was startled, especially because they didn't know Hazel could be so fierce and commanding. Her father was startled because he had never heard her yell like that before.

"Please, just sit down and watch the movie. And Snotlout? Another comment and my axe will split your face."Ash said.

**IN THE STALL Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

**Gobber: Man the fort, Hazel. They need me out there!**

**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

**Gobber(CONT'D):Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

**Gobber charges into the fray, hollering.**

**ON HAZEL, a smirk crosses her face.**

"Oh no, not that look! Last time I saw that I lost half my mustach!" Gobber hollered, and everyone heard. They started laughing hard, Hazel the most remembering how it had happened.

**EXT. VILLAGE-MOMENTS LATER**

**WHAM! Hazel pushes her wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as her legs can carry her.**

**Viking#6(O.5.):Hazel, where are you going!**

**Viking#7:Come back here!**

**Hazel: I know. Be right back!**

**ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, hurling fishing nets over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**

The said Nadder was whimpering feeling the pain it had been caused, again.

**Stoick: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

Hazel was growling and Ash had to grab hold of her and pull her to him to stop her from jumping onto her dad and trying to strangle him.

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

**Hazel reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking catapult and drops the handles to the ground. She cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. She drops a bola into the chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. She listens, with her eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. She hears the Night Fury approaching...and turns her aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

**Hazel(TO HERSELF):Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hazel pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms snap forward, springing the weapon off of the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a Whack and a SCREECH.**

Hazel crying into Ash's shirt is the only thing to be heard in the room until...

"Why didn't you tell me when you woke up?" Stoick asks.

Hazel mumbles something into Ash's chest, ao Stoick can't hear.

"What was that, Dear?"

"She said that you wouldn't have believed her and when she woke up she went searching but didn't find it." Ash translated what he had heard her say. Honestly he thought the lie was pretty good because Toothless could have fallen into the ocean and died drowning, and he relayed his thoughts to the crowd in front of him.

**Hazel(CONT'D)(SURPRISED, THEN ELATED):Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

**Hazel's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

**Hazel(CONT'D): Except for you.**

**Ash: HAZEL! RUN!**

**The Nightmare whips it's head around, spotting Ash and starts to breath fire in his direction.**

**Hazel: ASH! NO!**

**Hazel jumps in front of Ash and takes the fire. The Nightmare froze not understanding why the runt took the blast or how she was even alive.**

**Ash shakes out of his frozen state and picks up Hazel. He runs down the hill screaming for help.**

The room was silent. None of the would have thought that the useless runt Hazel would sacrifice herself for one of the people that made her life a living hel.**(A/N: I think that's how they spell it in Norse mythology. I'm not sure. If you know could you PM me?)**

* * *

**So that was that. I'm sorry I just had to have that happen. I needed action. Well... Hiccstrid action. I hope you liked it. Until next time my Lovely Little Hatchlings.**

**UniDuckaSaurus out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Silence reigns over the crowd as they watch the next scene.

**EXT. WOODS - DAY **

** ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK **

**A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**

**Hazel looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly.**

**Sees nothing.**

**She adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches her pencil over the whole map in frustration. She snaps the book closed and pockets it.**

** HAZEL: Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

"That does seem like your luck, Hazel," Ash said to her

**Hazel WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at her, hitting her in the face. She looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. Her eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth.**

_So this is how she found Toothless, _Ash thought.

**She follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**

"You said you didn't find the Night Fury, Hazel!" Stoick shouted.

"Calm down and watch the movie Stoick! Everyone else too!" Saurus' voice echoed from the ceiling as she added the last part to stop the enraged Vikings.

**HAZEL (CONT'D) ** ** (IN SHOCK): Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything.(ELATED) Yes!**

**She strikes a victory pose, planting her foot on the fallen Night Fury.**

** HAZEL(CONT'D): I have brought down this mighty beast!**

**It suddenly shifts.**

** HAZEL (CONT'D): Whoa!**

**Hazel springs back, terrified. She turns her blade on it. Rattled, Hazel creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike.**

Stoick grips his armrest so hard that his knuckles turn white and he starts to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

**As she reaches the head, Hazel finds the Night Fury staring coldly at her. Hazel tries to look away, but she's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hazel jabs with her dagger, puffing herself up with false bravado.**

** HAZEL (CONT'D): I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. (BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

**Hazel raises the dagger, determined to prove her Viking- ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hazel's clenched concentration. She opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate.**

**Hazel tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting herself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh.**

**She looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

** HAZEL (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed): I did this.**

** She turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving.**

** Hazel grumbles. She checks over her shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes.**

"What are you doing Hazel?!" Was what everyone was shouting, or something along those lines.

They didn't hear her but she mumbled, "What I thought was right."

** The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching her every move, Hazel hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly pounces! In a blur, the dragon is upon her, pinning Hazel down, grazing her neck. Looking like it's about to kill her. Hazel is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles her hair. Hazel opens her eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into her. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch her, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead.**

Hazel smiles. She likes the sound of his high pitched roar.

** It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hazel struggles to her feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to her knees, and faints.**

** INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS **

**Hazel enters to see...**

**STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hazel tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**

** STOICK: Hazel.**

"Ha! You got caught! Your terrible at sneaking around Useless!" Snotlout yelled out in Hazel's direction. The only response he got was growls from the few people that paid attention to Hazel. And the girl herself.

** HAZEL (CAUGHT):**** Dad. Uh...**

** Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

** HAZEL (CONT'D): I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

** STOICK: I need to speak with you too, daughter.**

** Hazel and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

** HAZEL STOICK:**** I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons. (BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?**

** STOICK (CONT'D): You go first.**

** HAZEL: No, you go first. **

**STOICK: Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

** HAZEL (SCRAMBLING): Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home REPAIR VIKINGS-**

"Only you, Hazel." Gobber whispered quietly to himself.

** STOICK: -You'll need this.**

** Stoick hands Hazel his axe. Hazel avoids taking it. **

** HAZEL: I don't want to fight dragons.**

** STOICK: Come on. Yes, you do.**

** HAZEL: Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons. **

**STOICK: But you will kill dragons.**

** HAZEL: No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

** STOICK: It's time Hiccup. **

**HAZEL: Can you not hear me?**

** STOICK: This is serious daughter! **

_Does he always call me daughter?_ Hazel thought._ 'Cause I never noticed it._

**Stoick forces the axe into Hazel's hands. Its weight drags her down. She looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

** STOICK (CONT'D): When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... (GESTURING NON- specifically at Hazel) ... this.**

** HAZEL: You just gestured to all of me.**

** STOICK: Deal? **

**HAZEL: This conversation is feeling very one-sided. **

**STOICK: DEAL?!**

** Hazel glances at the axe in her hands. It's a no-win argument.**

_"OK, EVERYONE!"_The Vikings heard Saurus yell. _"BREAK TIME! FOOD! BATHROOM! DRINKING! TALKING! TWENTY MINUTES! GO!"_

Everyone ran toward the door that said 'EXIT'.

"Other way, guys." Saurus said with a sigh, in front of a door that no one noticed.


End file.
